


Drip Drip Drip

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [51]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mild Painplay, Morning After, POV Jessica Jones, Sexual Humor, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa's eyes are trained on the candle. “Are you just going to tease me with that all day or do something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip Drip Drip

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Jessica/Vanessa - candle wax](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5987916#t5987916).

Vanessa laughs, nose wrinkling with delight as Jessica tips the candle holder to the side, watching the red wax smear against the glass. “You’re dangerous, Jones. I fucking _love_ it.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Jessica says dryly, wrapping her arm around Vanessa as they lounge in Jessica’ bed. The sheets are in a mess on the floor, they both need a shower, and their naked bodies are covered in bites and bruises. “I’m too lazy for danger most days.”

“You practically murdered my vagina last night,” Vanessa says, eyes trained on the candle. She runs her fingers up Jessica’s waist. “Are you just going to tease me with that all day or do something?”

Jessica arches an eyebrow. “You into that sort of thing?” She sure as hell doesn’t mind a little roughhousing, a little pain with her pleasure, but she doesn’t exactly have superhero burn-healing powers. That’s the sort of ouchie she’s tried to avoid.

Vanessa rolls onto her back, baring the smooth plane of her stomach. “Just a little.”

Jessica pauses, but she can’t deny that her breath hitches with excitement. “Are you sure?” The glass is heating in her hand, the wax pooling against the wick.

Vanessa nods, and Jessica tips the candle, letting a small stream flow slowly onto Vanessa’s skin. Vanessa clenches her stomach, hissing a little, but her eyes flutter closed. Around the wax, her skin pinks up sweetly.

“Okay, I get it now,” Jessica says, and Vanessa laughs. They’re just getting started.


End file.
